


Votre Frere

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' younger brother is visiting. He's quite fond of his brother's partner...</p>
<p>Written and posted on the Snape/Lupin Lurve Community in 2009. <br/>Can't remember if it was for anything in particular. Possibly a Family Fest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votre Frere

"Severus? Where are you?" 

The accented, masculine voice promised sun and laughter yet it struck him through with a bolt of icy panic. Former headmaster, ex Death Eater and surviving spy, Severus Snape bolted unashamedly for sanctuary.

"Severus!" Remus leapt to his feet, alarmed by his lover's hunted expression as he dived into the study and hurriedly shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?"  
"He has to go." Snape rasped.  
"Who?"  
" _Linus_."  
"But…" Remus blinked. "He's only been here a couple of weeks. We've only just been reunited…"   
" _He has to go_."  
Remus sighed, frowned and rubbed his forehead.  
"…Why?" 

Severus drew himself up to his full height – a couple of inches taller than the werewolf – and thrust out his chin, refusing to feel self-conscious.

"He's pursuing me."  
"What?" Remus' open-mouthed stare was almost comical. "He's _what_?"  
"Pursuing me." Severus tutted, as if it should be perfectly obvious.

Lupin was still staring.

"Linus. My brother. Fifteen years our junior. Is pursuing you?" Amber eyes suddenly narrowed. "Define 'pursuing'."  
"Well he hasn't deliberately grabbed my cock yet – " That feral baring of teeth shouldn't be as arousing as it was. " - and don't try and tell me all that affectionate groping is simply because he was raised in Bohemian France!"

Remus was trying very hard to be reasonable.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but is there a chance you're misinterpreting…?"  
" _No_."  
"But why is he…?" 

Remus continued to frown - and then that damnable self-doubt crept in. Severus could practically see it colouring his lover's thoughts. 

"Oh, Merlin's Balls!" He strode forward and grabbed the werewolf by the shoulders though resisted the urge to shake him. "I have no interest in the boy."  
"Why not? He's young, attractive – "  
"Pathologically jealous."  
Remus' mouth flapped again.  
"Of what? _Me_?"  
"Yes. You."   
"But… but… what's there to be jealous of?"  
"Let's see, shall we?" Severus was only slightly sarcastic. "He's a squib, raised by Muggles. He's had very little contact with you since your mother took him home to France after your father was killed – "  
"I write to Linus, and Maman, regularly..."  
"Letters that arrive by _owl_? Sometimes containing photographs? That _move_?"  
"Well, yes – " Remus nodded, reluctantly.   
"He _knows_ he has a magical heritage; he _knows_ you're a wizard; he _knows_ you're a werewolf."  
"Ah, no, I've explained about that, about the problems."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Understand that Linus likely doesn't see the poverty and degradation you've endured - or if he does it's only in light of some romantic notion of suffering – no, you're _Remus_ , magical, special Remus, who has adventures and can fly on a broom."

The werewolf had gone quite pink in the cheeks.

"You make me sound exceptional."  
"You are." Severus was pleased to see his affirmation had deepened Lupin's colour further. Remus cleared his throat.  
"So what you're saying is that because my brother is jealous of me he's, what, making a play for you?" There was a pause. "The little _shit_!"

It was gratifying to know his partner would take his side against family, however…

"He probably doesn't want me, _per se_ , so much as he wants to prove he can take _something_ of yours."  
"He can't have you!" Remus snarled, predictably one-tracked.  
"He's not going to get me." Severus' voice dropped to the low, silky tone that never failed to catch Lupin's full attention. "I'm not interested in Linus." He worked his hand past layers of cloth to find and caress his lover's cock. "He's not you." 

Remus groaned, shivering as he pressed closer. He wound his arms around Severus' neck.

"Just as well." He murmured against thin lips. "I don't think my mother would be very happy if I killed her baby."

Severus barked a laugh then they both glanced sharply towards the door as it opened.

"Oh, sorry…" Linus blushed as easily as his brother, it seemed. "I'm just, er, going to the shops. Do you, um, want anything?" He finished lamely.   
"No, thank you, Linus." Severus all but purred. "Don't hurry back." 

He did something that made Remus gasp, not bothering to stifle a smirk as Linus' eyes went wide. The younger man fled – they could hear him practically running down the hallway.

"Now you've done it!" Remus said, partway between a laugh and a moan.   
"What's that?" Severus kissed the corner of his lover's mouth while maintaining a steady, manual pace.  
"Either scarred him for life or inflamed his curiosity."

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"Your brother was home-schooled on an artist's colony, I doubt seeing me masturbating you will be overly traumatic."  
"I've always thought..." Remus was rapidly losing coherency. "That the debauchery of the artistic lifestyle was overrated."  
"Whereas the sex lives of middle-aged academics has always been _underrated_." Severus snorted. "Stop trying to think, Lupin, and prepare for some good, old-fashioned buggery..."

**Author's Note:**

> Aww... : )
> 
> Demonstrating my personal head canon for Remus' family.  
> Which of course was completely scuttled by _La Rowling_ at a later date.  
>  I'm not miffed. Really I'm not.


End file.
